Locura
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Siento Que estoy tan loca, estoy comenzando a enloquecer y ya me lo venía venir pero no ahora, o con estos acontecimientos, me volveré loca, estoy segura. Regalo para mi AI


_**Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Perdoname Minoooo xD esto empezó con tu pedido y se transformo en un Tokka jajaja, espero que lo disfrutes, la verdad fue un fic muy bueno para mi alma, como una terapia de relajación y te agradezco por eso, espero que disfrutes este bello Oneshot que es solo para ti._

 _ **Locura**_

¿Podrías mantener todos los días de tú vida una sonrisa?

La respuesta es sí, sí se puede mantener una sonrisa todos los días de tú vida que por más auténtica que parezca, es la más falsa de todas ellas.

Cuando miras a alguien queriéndolo interpretar o leer puedes cometer el error de perderte en tus propias suposiciones antes de conocerlo.

Las personas pueden creer conocerte, se engañan así mismas pensando que siempre acudirás a ellos, te creen predecible, cuando en realidad siempre tienes el beneficio de la duda con su ingenuidad.

Todos los días de mi vida he mostrado una sonrisa, he aliviado a los demás, he sanado heridas de otros, pero ¿Quién sana mis heridas? ¿Quién vela por mi bienestar?

Las dudas azotan mi mente constantemente, la realidad me golpea como un martillo desestabilizándome, noqueándome totalmente, ella me devuelve los pies a la tierra, cuando quiero tener alas y volar, cuando deseo soñar por un sólo momento que estoy bien, que me siento en perfectas condiciones y no tan desecha como me siento ahora.

Esto no es debilidad, no siento que lo sea, me niego a creerlo o siquiera pensarlo. Yo soy fuerte, yo crié a mis dos hijas, quizás no de la mejor manera pero lo hice, así que me niego a creer que este pasando por esto.

Sin embargo el cargar con el peso de los años no es algo que me resulte gratificante, he hecho cosas buenas y malas pero de ninguna me arrepiento mas que de…

De negarme a recibir un amor que era correspondido tanto de mi parte como la de el, me arrepiento de no tenerlo a mi lado, me arrepiento de que nos rindiéramos, ambos tan jóvenes, pero tan estúpidos.

No le echo toda la culpa, yo tengo incluso más, mis hijas no son un error, las amo a ambas y su compañía es gratificante pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal.

—Creo que al fin entiendo tus depresiones Katara…— Me eche a reír con cierta amargura, pero mis risas se convirtieron rápidamente en lágrimas que le pegaban fuertemente en mi orgullo.

¿Cómo puedes sentirte solo aunque tengas compañía? Es una ironía que jamás me espere experimentar, ciertamente me parece algo desesperante.

Me odio, ciento desesperación, de la misma manera siento la juventud de hace algunos años que no me acompaña, el desconsuelo se apodera de mí fuertemente sin permitirme pensar claro, las emociones se arremolinan en mi sin saber que siento y porque.

Esto es demasiado confuso, en un repentino pestañeo estoy en la cocina, sé lo que mi desconcierto desea, sangre, mi mente parece estar de acuerdo con todo ello, pero mi sentido común pide a gritos que detenga al montón de sentimientos encontrados que buscan hacerme esto, la conciencia busca maneras de detenerme haciéndome pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos y mientras siento que la cabeza me explotará.

Con lentitud desesperante encuentro los calmantes que guardo en la alacena, tomo todos los del frasco y antes de que pueda echarme la montaña de pequeñas pastillas la puerta principal se abre de golpe.

Unos pasos pesados se dirigen la cocina, la puerta se abre y unos ojos afilados que seguramente heredo de mi me observan de arriba abajo, esa chica de cabellos negros que la conocía mejor como mi hija cabeza dura, que ahora trata de comprender lo que pasa.

No creo que sea tan difícil comprender que me quiero suicidar, no es como para que lo piense tanto e incluso haga una representación grafica para entenderlo más a fondo.

Cuando sonrió de medio lado dispuesta a proseguir con lo que iba a hacer ella se abalanza contra mí, un forcejeo desesperado comienza, yo solo quiero que se aleje y me deje matarme, mientras que ella busca arrebatarme las pastillas.

Su fuerza ha aumentado con el paso del tiempo, logra quitarme esas cosas de las manos, yo gruño, ella me mira con una mezcla de molestia y terror. Ambas sostenemos miradas, no soporto el peso de su mirada, pero no cederé, parece ser que ella tampoco soporta el peso de la mía.

Somos dos fuerzas iguales, tercas que no cederán, al menos por un corto tiempo...

—Madre... —Se aclaró la garganta— Jamás pensé tener que ver esto ¿en que demonios estabas pensando jefa? — Me reprendió.

—En nada en realidad— Contesté como sí nada pasara— Sólo iba a tomar algunas pastillas... Recuerda que tú madre es ciega— Me excusé.

—Mamá... —Suspiró pesadamente— No estoy para juegos... Atraparon a Su fugándose de la escuela nuevamente.

—La quinta vez en la semana— Suspiré— Y solo es miércoles... ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?

Me levanté con pesadez y Lin condujo hasta la escuela de Su donde ya estaba sentada en la silla del director mientras este molesto le reprendía, fue la que salió más a mi, rebelde, desentendida y despreocupada.

El director estaba que se arrancaba el cabello mientras que ella se apoderaba de Su escritorio jugando con los papeles importantes.

Lin la mira recelosa, ambas tomamos asiento y el director se queda parado pues Suyin no parece querer quitarse de la silla giratoria del pobre diablo que debe soportar a mi hija.

—El comportamiento de Su hija es... ¡Es totalmente reprobable, es una criminal! — Estaba bastante molesto y quizás le sorprendía el que yo estuviera apacible— ¡El lunes estaba vendiendo cosas, al medio día se fue, ayer la encontraron fumando y no asistió a ninguna clase y hoy fugándose de nuevo!... A este paso no puedo hacerle más favores Jefa, está vez se ha ganado una suspensión, y no revocare el castigo.

—Muy bien, sería lo más justo— Acepté.

—Mamá... — Se encaprichó Su.

—Por fin tendrá un castigo— Celebró Lin.

—Tonta

—Presumida.

—Arrastrada.

—Malcriada.

—Presumida.

—Infantil.

—Ya, ambas, nos vamos.

Y nos marchamos a casa, yo estaba del mismo estado de ánimos.

En la oscuridad de mi habitación seguía siendo la presa de mis sentimientos, de mi propia desesperación e incertidumbres. El papeleo, los trabajos, Yakone, Su, Lin, Ciudad república, todo, sentía que todo se le venía encima, nunca en toda en mi vida había sentido más incertidumbre que ahora.

Me acerqué al pedazo de meteorito y jugué un poco con el, tratando de calmar desesperadamente mis nervios, de repente le di una forma filada y tomando la delgada cuchilla que forme realicé unos pequeños cortes en mis muñecas, me relaje mientras sentía como ese líquido caliente emanaba de mis heridas, era como sí con esos diminutos cortes mis problemas desaparecieran, como sí con eso todo volviera a su lugar.

Seguía haciendo lo mismo cada vez que me sentía así, sin embargo no podía tener descubiertas mis muñecas, me descubrirían y pensarían que estaba loca... ¿Pero acaso no lo estaba ya?

Luego de que Yakone fue arrestado nos llegó la noticia de que el Concejal Sokka había muerto en un extraño accidente con lobos, esas fieras se lo comieron en medio de una nevada.

Cuando me dieron la noticia fui tan orgullosa como para acallar mi propio dolor y llanto.

Así que a solas en la protección de mi habitación me he roto como hubiera querido, pensando en como esa bobalicona sonrisa había desaparecido para siempre, como esos chistes tontos y sin sentido murieron con el, las sonrisas en las reuniones, las razones para soñar con nuestros encuentros y travesuras que aunque no eran un delito eran inmorales a ojos de cualquiera.

Mis travesuras se acabaron, las suaves palabras de amor y los besos apasionados.

Con el, todo se iba por la borda y nuestro secreto igual.

Lloré desconsoladamente, grite cuanto quise y como cereza del pastel volví a cortarme, está vez con más fuerza y sobretodo impotencia.

Deje que la sangre aliviara mi dolor y mi rabia, solloce hasta que sentía el cuerpo cansado y hasta que deje de saber lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, no se sí fue la sangre o el cansancio quién me llevó a descansar...

Una suave fragancia fresca me despierta, de momento la reconozco, Sokka, su aroma siempre ha estado perfectamente guardada en mi para hacer reaccionar a mis sentidos.

Siento sus fuertes brazos abrazarme, protegiendo mi sueño, su calor me llena de seguridad y trato de disfrutar el momento aunque sea solo un sueño, porque de seguro lo es.

De seguro solo es un sueño de esos hermosos que en veces suelo tener, pero, al despertar no hay nadie que me abrace, no siento ese calor protector ni escucho su grave voz.

No puedo evitar llorar, porque sé que en algún momento despertaré, y todo volverá a ser igual de rutinario.

—Toph… —Me susurra el al oído.

—Idiota… ¿En realidad eres tú y esto no es un sueño? — pregunté con cierto temor en mi voz de su respuesta.

—No, no soy un sueño, soy tan real como tu —Sonrió el separándose de mi y comenzando a limpiar mis lagrimas con suavidad y delicadeza.

No pude evitar tirarme a sus brazos sollozando, lo necesitaba, en realidad lo necesitaba, y lamentablemente recién me daba cuenta de ello.

—Te extrañé… ¿Por qué no pudimos aceptar nuestro amor y ya?...

—Porque somos inmaduros, tercos e idiotas— Sonrió de una manera que solo me hizo sentir peor.

El estaba tan tranquilo, estaba feliz, apacible y muy maduro.

—Pero aun así te necesito Sokka, tengo miedo, miedo de volver a la rutina, de querer matarme porque no estas a mi lado y de seguir escondiendo mis heridas. — Admití abalanzándome sobre el hombre para ocultar mi cara en su cuello.

El simplemente me abrazó y acaricio mi espalda con suavidad y lentitud.

El silencio se hizo presente y yo disfrute lo efímero del momento volviéndose algo tranquilizador para mí.

—No tengas miedo…

—Pero quiero quedarme a tu lado, no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir Sokka.

— ¿Dónde quedó mi tejón-topo? — Preguntó el.

—Tu tejón-topo esta temiendo y mostrándose débil…

—Quédate a mi lado entonces…— El me extendió la mano— Seamos lo que allá afuera nunca fuimos.

—Yo quiero ir a tu lado Sokka…

—Dame tu mano— El extendió su mano— Y estemos juntos por siempre.

 _Mamá…_

 _¡Mamá despierta!_

 _¡Por favor mamá, despierta!_

 _¡Jefa, despierta!_

Sentí como de momento recordé que Sokka estaba muerto, pero aun así sentía la tentación de tomar su mano y sumirme por la eternidad a su lado.

—Sokka… Tú…

¿Irme con el o volver y ser fuerte?...

 _Mamá… Te extraño… Por favor despierta, me iré con los abuelos y prometo no causar más problemas…_

—Vamos Toph… Ven a mi lado— El sonrió.

Esto no era más que un extraño sueño, pero ¿Y si decido irme con el?

 _Por favor Toph… No nos dejes…_

Esa era la voz de Katara, La de Suyin y Lin…. Pero ¿Por qué me piden despertar?

—Sokka… Volveré… pero por si nunca vuelvo a verte— Me acerque y con desesperación lo besé, saboreé el beso porque sería el último de tantos que hubo.

 _Por favor… Regresa._

—Toph…

— ¿Si?

—Se fuerte y lucha por tus hijas, ellas son tu única razón para vivir… Cuídalas y amalas pues ellas a pesar de sus acciones siempre te van a querer y harán lo imposible por ti…

—Lo haré, gracias por todo— Había comenzado a llorar pero de emoción, tristeza y alegría pues lo iba a extrañar mucho.

De momento su cuerpo desapareció en pétalos de rosa Azul del Sur, Y como si la calma y la razón hubiera vuelto a mi, la tranquilidad me albergo.

—Se valiente…— Fue lo último que dijo.

 _Mamá…_

Desperté en mi cama, mi brazo estaba vendado y en otro tenía una intravenosa.

Todo era tan extraño, estaba desorientada y bastante confundida, no sabía como ni que había pasado, pero poco a poco todo llegó a mi mente, yo, cortándome, algo debió pasarme y había estado con Sokka.

Que verdadera locura.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Suyin, esa pequeña revoltosa se lanzó sobre mí dándome un abrazo y casi empapando mi ropa de lágrimas.

—Despertaste… Que bueno que has despertado— Dijo en voz baja.

Aunque no pasó mucho antes de que se le uniera Lin, las abracé fuertemente y dando un beso a cada una en su cabeza sonreí y dije.

—Y no las volveré a dejar…

Quizás la locura me controló, pero estaba segura de que eso no volvería a pasar.


End file.
